Back To December
by kagome313
Summary: Consumed with nothing but the past and her mistakes, Kagome hopes that this meeting will heal the hurt and regret that slowly ate away at her inside every time she returned to December.


**Back To December**

A/N: Finally got the time to post this up xD This was done for the "Secret Santa" during Christmas on ED, and it was written for _MissMiroku._

Hope you all enjoy it! ^_^

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hugging her frame tightly, Kagome wet her parched lips as she paced her bedroom with evident agitation.

"Are you sure about this?"

Kagome paused briefly, her brown gaze flicking towards her best friend who was huddled under her comforter on her bed with a slight smile touching her lips. "It's already done."

Sango shrugged, shuddering slightly before drawing the comforter closer to her form. "I know that, but it's just…" She exhaled an icy puff of air. "I mean… Who's to say he'll show?"

Stopping short in front of her window, Kagome felt the smile fall from her lips while she watched the sky shed tiny droplets of white clouds, coating the earth with its pureness. She knew such a beautiful image should warm her heart with nothing but happiness, yet during a time like this, she couldn't help but feel sadness and regret suffocating her.

"I have to stay positive," She whispered, dragging her spheres from her window as she headed towards her closet for her jacket. "I know there's a slim chance that he'll show… but…" Her voice broke while she shrugged into her thick jacket.

"I'm not trying to be a pessimist, but…" Sango stood from the bed while she walked over to the dressing table and took up a small picture of a dark-haired male with a piercing above his left eyes. "…After what you did, would _you _want to see you?"

Instantly, Kagome's orbs shone with the evidence of tears as she snatched the photo out of her friend's grip. She loved her friend dearly, but the fact that she was dampening her already wet mood wasn't helping her already wavering confidence. "I still… I still…hope…" She mumbled feebly, the image of the guy blurring as she looked at it.

"Kags…"

"I still love him Sango," She whispered, never taking her focus off of the image. "Therefore, I can never bring myself to stop hoping." She exhaled loudly. "Even if I may not have a future with him, I'd still want him to hear me out."

A loud sigh echoed in the room while Sango made her way back to the bed and under the protection of the comforter. "Then why are you still here?"

When Kagome looked up at her friend, she was pleased to see her smiling encouragingly at her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**::Flashback::**

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Kagome giggled loudly as she snuggled closer between her boyfriend's legs, her back pressed to his front as her enveloped her in a hug from behind. His firm grip securely held the reigns of the sled they were currently seated in._

"_I should be asking you that question!" He scoffed, easing down to nibble on her earlobe before kissing beneath it softy. "So…" He murmured, drawing her even closer to his frame with a huge grin kissing his visage. "Are you sure about this?"_

_Kagome gave him a scoff of her own, turning her head to look into his stormy gaze. "With you?" She shyly stole a kiss before her face heated up. "I'm always sure," She whispered._

"_You're so cute," He chuckled loudly while she ducked her head in embarrassment. "We've known each other our whole lives and we've officially been together for over four months and you still act like we just met!"_

"_Shut up Yashie!" She squeaked, looking around to see if anyone was listening to them. "I do __**not**__ act that way!" She denied, a cute pout tugging on her lips._

_Chuckling even louder, he didn't comment further as he leaned towards her slightly, allowing the sled to tilt forward atop the snow-covered mountain top. Not expecting the cold slap of icy wind against her face so suddenly, Kagome screamed loudly, her eyes springing with tears as she felt her rosy cheeks ice up._

"_Woo-Hoo!" Inuyasha shouted, shifting the sled in a small zigzag as they rocketed downward. His loud chuckle matched his girlfriend's scream while she gripped his arm; their visage covered in nothing but exhilarated excitement…_

**::End flashback::**

Kagome walked slowly towards the main park, her hands stuffed into her jacket's pocket for the well needed warmth her body craved for in this snowy weather. She looked around her surroundings idly, wishing that _all _the memories drifting back to her wasn't shared with Inuyasha, yet thankful that she still had such treasures all the same.

The small ice-cream store on her right-side was now abandoned, but she still remembered the first time Inuyasha bought her ice-cream. Even though he only bought it for her as to cheer her up from the tennis match she'd lost earlier that day. Still, Kagome had been happy to have received such a gift from the one person she looked up to the most.

"I was just ten and he was already sixteen but he never once thought I was annoying for always following him around," She shook her head in wonder. "I was so foolishly in awe with him, I was probably even in love with him then –…" Halting her ranting as if the words got stuck in her throat, Kagome exhaled loudly in dismay.

Continuing on her journey, passing places that were filled with both the good and the bad, Kagome came to a stop at the entrance of the park.

**::Flashback::**

"_You can't drive for shit!" Kagome groaned as she eased out from under the upside down sled with Inuyasha. "I can't believe you slid right towards the tree!"_

_With a huge grin on his face, Inuyasha kicked the sled away from them before helping Kagome up and dusting her off. "I got distracted!" He defended, bending down to retrieve a red wool hat and placing it atop his girl's head._

"_What could have possibly distracted you?" She snorted as she tried her hardest to keep her glare intact but knew that she was fighting a losing battle._

_Even though she was already seventeen years old, at the age where most girl already had at least two boyfriends, Inuyasha was her first and only. So with everything he did, the way he spoke to her so tenderly or the way he treated and cared for her always made her heart do flip flops and her tummy explode with butterflies._

'_Dear stomach, please forgive me,' She mentally apologize, her blush intensifying as Inuyasha fixed the hat on her head, and then proceeded to move her bang out of her eyes carefully._

"_You." He stated, cupping her neck before kissing her button nose lightly._

"_What?" Kagome stupidly asked, her nose feeling oddly warm even in the cold weather._

_Inuyasha smiled and backed her up against the same tree that caused their crash so that they wouldn't be in anyone's sledding path. "You ask me what could distract me," He repeated, his gloved hands moving to cup her cheek. "You're to blame," He whispered, his cold breath tingling her visage._

_Gulping, Kagome broke eye contact while she wondered how it was possible for her frigid coldness to dissipate into such warmth with simple actions and words from this man before her._

"_Do corny lines work for you all the time?"_

_She sneaked a look at him, only to be greeted with a tender smile._

"_There's nothing corny about expressing my true feelings for the woman who holds my heart."_

"_Yashie," She pressed her lips together to keep her giggle down. "I…"_

"_If doing the things I do, and saying the things I say means I'm corny, then so be it." His lips came down to chastely kiss her pouty lips tenderly. "As long as I can convey my feelings wholeheartedly to the woman I cherish, then nothing else matters."_

"_You…" Her voice hitched in her throat as she tried to process what he'd just said. _

_Inuyasha pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, before moving to touch her ear with his lips. "Are you scared?" He whispered ghostly._

**::End Flashback::**

Cautiously walking towards a tall figure that leaned against a picnic table with his back turned to her, Kagome felt her hidden palms begin to sweat with anticipation laced with fear. Her eyes roamed slowly over the tall figure donning a black long coat with its collar popped. He wore a black beanie hat atop his long silky midnight locks.

"Inu…" His full name refused to leave her mouth, but it was enough to catch his attention.

Said male looked around quickly, his gaze holding something close to shock before he blinked it away to replace it with indifference. Inuyasha fully turned to face her, revealing the black cotton turtle neck beneath his coat and a pair of dark jeans.

Kagome noticed that he had a second piercing above his eye, next to the original one he got a couple years ago. She smiled uneasily, resisting the urge to burying herself in his embrace and hear the musical tenderness that was his voice.

"Hi…" She waved slightly, her smile widening an inch.

Inuyasha simply stood there, staring ghostly at her as if he was unsure if she was real or not. His stormy orbs raked over her form slowly, drinking up her figure and storing it away, deep within his cracked heart.

"You…" She sniffled suddenly and quickly dropped her gaze to the ground. "I'm so glad you came."

"You called." She heard him say, the tone of his voice making her flinch.

It was even colder than the snowy atmosphere – a feeling from him that she never once experienced.

"I didn't expect you to –…"

"What do you want?" He asked, cutting her off with a fold of his arms across his chest.

"Um," She laughed with hollowness. "I forgot you're probably really busy huh. After you left for the road, it didn't take you long before your popularity rose."

She looked up at him as if expecting him to say something and end the suffocating silence of uneasiness between them. But all she got in reply was a shrug.

"How's your family?" She started once again, fidgeting under his icy glower. "I heard your older brother's company is blooming rapidly, and you're mother doesn't look a day older than twenty!" She exclaimed, her smile shinning as she thought back to her once second family. "It's been a while since I've seen them, but maybe I'll change that –…"

"What do you want?" He asked again, a bored glance sweeping in her direction. "The place is getting colder as we speak and quite frankly, I'd rather be at home with loved once."

Ouch.

Kagome's lids fell painfully, shielding the hurt in her spheres. She knew she deserved everything he said and more. But she had never experience such hatred from this man before her; Kagome didn't know how to handle the feeling that greedily clawed at her with joy.

As a tear slid from her closed windows, and she quickly wiped it away.

"I wanted to see you," She confessed. "I know we spoke a little over the phone… but it's not the same. I haven't seen you in over a year and I heard you were visiting so…"

"So?" He asked, exhaling loudly. "Is that all?" Not waiting for her to answer, he turned his back on her to head in the opposite direction.

Watching him turn his back on her, she couldn't help but wonder if this is how he felt in the past. Was his heart crumbling painfully as he looked at her retreating form? Did he shed a tear at the coldness she zapped him with after walking away from him?

Kagome let her tears fall silently, her breathing now erratic as her form shook with sorrow.

**::Flashback::**

_The door of her bedroom slammed open, revealing a breathless Inuyasha who rushed to her quickly._

"_I came as soon as I heard," He breathed, sweeping her up in his arms. "I'm so sorry Kags."_

"_Yashie…" She whispered, staring up at him wide-eyed._

_She couldn't believe that he left his job just to make sure she was alright. Kagome didn't dare tell him about the bad news because she knew this job was important to him. He'd been jobless for a couple of months and after landing himself a position at the local supermarket just last week, she knew it would look bad on him to miss any days, or be distracted for that matter._

"_I'm so sorry to hear about your dad baby," He mumbled, kissing her head as he squeezed her form to his._

"_What about your job?"_

"_Nothing's more important than you," He flashed her a brief smile as he looked deeply into her eyes. "How bad is it?"_

_Her smile fell from her lips as they started to quiver, her eyes glassing over with tears. "I'm so scared…" Sniffling softly, she buried her face in his chest. "I thought I'd lost him…"_

_Her dad was currently at the hospital, but he couldn't image how Kagome must be feeling, especially since he heard she was witness to her father's stroke. He stroked her back softly, cradling her head with his other hand to his chest. "You didn't – and you won't," He assured her as they both sunk to the bed with Kagome atop him._

_Her voice broke. "I'm scared." She confessed once more, just as a tear rushed down from her pools._

_Inuyasha watched as the dam broke fully and her sobs increased as she babbled senselessly, and repeatedly confessed her fears._

"_Shhh…" He eased up in a sitting position with her between his legs. "You have to stay positive Kags,"_

_Her eyes held doubt and fear, but Kagome nodded nonetheless._

_With a sweet smile set to assure her positively, Inuyasha allowed her to cry her heart out until she tire, all the while cradling her to his form._

**::End Flashback::**

"Please don't go!"

She screamed, her feet pushing her towards his fading form.

Inuyasha froze a millisecond before continuing on, not once looking behind him.

"I know you're hurting right now…" She started, pausing in her stride when he swirled around with blazing eyes.

"Is that so?" He sneered.

"Yes." She rushed out, afraid to hear an angry retort that would consume her with tears. "…And I know it's my fault."

He laughed – a cold and hollow laugh.

Kagome swiped at her tears. "I just wanted to tell you how much I regret what I did to you last year."

Hearing her sudden confession forced his laughter to die down.

Kagome pushed on.

"That time I was young and scared." She admitted, her hands fidgeting in her pockets. "You're so amazing, and even though we've been together for so long, I still felt insecure. I always felt that you'd leave me one day after coming to your senses. I thought you'd probably meet some amazing girl on the road and leave me…" She inhaled deeply as his glare scorched her. "I figured I'd just –…"

"End things first?" He mumbled before releasing a soft chuckle. "I've done nothing but be there for you, express how I felt countless of times!" He shook his head, confused as to why she felt he could ever have eyes for someone else. "I asked you to be with me – I _needed_ you by my side and you refused me… You rejected my…" His voice cracked.

Seeing a slight ray of hope, Kagome took a step closer to him, in touching range.

"I'm sorry," Chocolate clashed with stormy grey. "I'm so sorry! If I could get one wish, I'd wish to go back to that very second and change my response." Refusing to break eye contact with him, she felt her nose stinging as her tears started to build up. "I was so stupid and so blind as to what I had until I lost it." Daring to feel him, she extending an arm to grasp his. "…Until I lost _you._"

As if her touch was fire itself, Inuyasha snatched it from her grip.

"You're the first woman I ever loved you know? I gave you everything and you threw it on the ground as if it was nothing." Shaking his head at the memories flooding him, he couldn't help but shield the pain with his lids.

"And every day I live in regret, ashamed of what I've done to you." Wetting her lips slowly, she turned her gaze toward the hill where they sled down many times in the past. A small smile touched her lips at those wondrous memories. "I thought giving you freedom was best for both of us."

"Who gave you the right to decide that?"

She shrugged helpless. "It was painfully obvious that I was wrong. I was only setting myself up for nothing but pain. Day in and day out, I've done nothing but miss you." She snorted at her idiotic choices. "Is that freedom?"

**::Flashback::**

"_If you're gonna stare at the damn thing for so long," Sango started, a large multi-colored lollipop in her hand. "You might as well call him up."_

_Nibbling on her nails, Kagome looked up frantically at her nonchalant friend. "What if he doesn't answer," She stressed. "Oh God, what if he cuss me out and tell me how despicable I am?"_

_Always being the painfully obvious friend Kagome both loved and hate, Sango shrugged and pushed the lollipop to the side of her mouth. "Well, you __**are**__ despicable and he'd be stupid not to cuss you out." Shifting the sweet to the other side of her mouth, she grinned the best she could. "So if he __**doesn't**__do those things, only then can you freak out – because something would seriously be wrong if he didn't."_

"_Um…"_

"_You're welcome."_

_Rolling her eyes, Kagome threw her cell on the bed before giving a cry of frustration as she flopped down next to her cell on the bed. "I'm scared." Her muffled voice came out._

"_Why?" Sango groaned in annoyance._

"_What will I say?" She asked, her eyes hopeful as she shift to look at her friend. "I mean, I use to call him, try to talk with him but he's always so…so…"_

"_Guarded?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Well who could blame him?" Sango snatched up her phone with furrowed brows. "You freakin' broke that guy's heart!"_

"_Can you be any more blatant?" Kagome sarcastically screeched._

"_Yes I can," She grinned cheekily. "But I don't want to bring you to endless tears."_

"_Ugh!"_

"_Oh wow – it's ringing." Dangling the cell in Kagome's face, she saw the name 'Yashie' on the screen._

"_Sango!" Kagome yelled, clawing for the cell and throwing it on the other side of the room where it smashed against the wall._

"_Why are you getting all scared for?" Irked by her stupidity, Sango threw herself on the small sofa and continued sucking on her lollipop. "You talked to him before without a reason – but this time you actually have a freakin' reason!"_

"_It's different."_

"_That's because it's his fuckin' birthday!"_

_Groaning into her pillow, Kagome turned her back on her friend as she continued to cuss __**her**_ _for her idiocy._

**::End Flashback::**

"I don't expect you to forgive me Inuyasha," He turned his head from her, and before she knew it, her palms were cradling his visage, forcing him to look at her. "I don't." She whispered evenly. "But that doesn't mean I don't want you to know how I really feel."

"Just drop it Kagome." He was trying his hardest not to focus on her nearness, or the fact that her pouty lips looked even more tantalizing than the last time he'd seen it. "It doesn't make a difference."

"It does…It does make a different."

When his gaze moved to her determined stare, his insult diminished on his tongue.

"Being with you, after admiring you for so long was a dream in itself." She smiled slightly. "I loved you then and I hadn't even realized it." She cracked a smile.

Kagome almost laughed at how foolish she probably looked to outsiders who saw her following Inuyasha everywhere he went. When he started playing a guitar, she too had tried her hardest to learn – even though she was naturally bad at it, never to be a good player such as Inuyasha, but she still pushed on, if only she could have similar likes as his.

Allowing her mind to take her to more recent events, she found herself caressing his cheeks soothingly as memories of the summer invaded her mind. The times he dunked her in the ocean just to get a rise out of her. She couldn't forget the time she asked him to share his ice-cream with her, and he obliged but ended up pushing the whole cone in her face. The only reason she let that one time slide was because he proceeded to clean her…with his _tongue_, and even though being embarrassed was an understatement in her state – she was still happy for such an endearing memory. During that particular summer, they'd spend every waking day together playing and heading towards the beach with friends and family while the nights were devoted completely to them.

Being with a romantic, Kagome was often surprised with star-gazing nights atop random hills, or even out door dinner consisting of burgers and milkshake atop the hood of his car while he fed her lines that turned her to mush.

'_I think that's when I realize I was in love with you,'_ her gaze flickered to his visage where her ministration caused his weakness to surface as his lids fell close in content. _'I realized too late though.'_

Her sphere flickered to his lips and by the time her lips touched his, only then did she noticed what she'd done.

**::Flashback::**

"_Am I hurting you?"_

"_No…I…" Kagome shifted to get more comfortable, her breathing coming in short breaths as she tried to get comfortable._

"_I'm sorry," He kissed her tear away._

"_Don't be…I'm just nervous…" Kagome blushed crimson, looking up at Inuyasha who was positioned above her. "What if I suck?"_

_Smiling, Inuyasha entwined his hands with hers on either side of her head. "Don't be and you could never suck," He croaked out, leaning forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss. He felt her deepen the kiss, hoping to take some of his strength in the process. Rocking his hips forward, he was rewarded with a strangled moan just as Kagome broke the kiss._

"_Yashie," She breathed, her eyes screwing shut in pleasure as he rolled his hips forward continuously, going slow with much difficulty as not to cause her any more discomfort._

_Inuyasha rained kisses atop her forehead, then her nose – smiling softly at her before kissing her near the ear all the time thrusting deeply within her, his pace increase as she started to meet his thrusts. "You're so beautiful," he breathed against her lips, dipping his tongue inside her slightly opened mouth as her mewls increased in volume._

"_Mmmmm," She moaned, licking his tongue, and wrapping her legs around his waist, wanting to get even closer to him. "Just…Just like that," She groaned deep within her throat, her nails pricking his hands that held hers tightly, evidence of him holding back._

_In and out he thrust, beads of sweat coating over both their sweaty forms as her mewls rose drastically, indicating her closeness to completion._

"_Ya –…"_

"_Kags," His guttural groan sent her over the edge with one final thrust deep within her, making her already tight walls squeeze around his shaft, forcing him over the edge with her._

_There moans of completion echoed throughout the room, sending a burst of white light before both their eyes. _

**::End Flashback::**

There was no mistaking the hunger between them – the desire that was still evident and strong as they fought for dominance with their tongue. Inuyasha didn't dare think as he grasped her waist, drawing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss even more, drawing her tongue into his mouth where he sucked on it until she whimpered softly.

**::Flashback::**

_Kagome smiled widely, snuggling closer to Inuyasha. "I can't believe we did that." She looked up at Inuyasha, her body feeling like lead, yet she didn't care – she loved the feeling._

_Inuyasha's only response was to kiss her softly._

"_You make my heart burst with so much love,"_

_Kagome giggled in embarrassment. "You're too corny,"_

_He stuck out his tongue at her and drew her closer to him._

_They both drifted off to sleep. _

**::End Flashback::**

Inuyasha broke the kiss first, both their breathing labored. "This is wrong."

The pain in her eyes at his words was evident to even a blind man.

"How can I just…" His head shook in the negative. "I…"

"I'm sorry," She whispered for the umpteenth time. "I…I shouldn't have kissed you. I just came here to apologize for what I did – and… and… And I wanted you to know that if I could turn back time then I'd do _just that_. I'd do everything in my power to stay be your side forever."

**::Flashback::**

"_You're not serious are you?"_

_Kagome looked down at the small box between her and Inuyasha, a puzzled look gracing her features._

"_My band and I are going on the road in a few weeks and I want you to know how serious I am with you."_

_Kagome sputtered, her brows pushing downwards. "By asking me to drop my future and go with you? Just like that…?" Kagome looked from the tiny box to Inuyasha, happy but still hesitant. She was just nineteen years old! How could he expect her to just quit college and travel with him as a fiancé or wife… _

_That was just…_

"_You're insane."_

_Inuyasha's chuckle held uncertainty. "I guess love makes people insane huh?"_

_Kagome didn't laugh. She was too scared. All this was just too sudden. What if he decided that she was just baggage, a weight that he turned to hate? How could she handle him suddenly dropping her when his fame started to grow? _

_She started to shake her head slowly. "This is crazy," She whispered, "I…" Pausing, she stood up and dressed hurriedly, her doubt increasing as her gaze travelled over to a silently hurt Inuyasha periodically._

"_What are you saying?" He called out when she was fully dressed._

"_It won't work Inuyasha,"_

_He cringed when she said his full name._

"_I mean…" Laughing softly, she snatched her bag off of the floor. "I'm so young, still in college." Shrugging, she paused to look at him. "I really want to say yes and just give in –…"_

"_So why don't you?" He sat up as his grip on the box tightened. "I'll always be with you; always protect and care for you no matter what."_

"_I can't live like that!" She couldn't fathom a life where she had to depend on a guy for every single thing. No, Kagome wasn't taught such ways, nor was she too thrilled about never earning her independence._

_Too shock to even reply to that, Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagome turned her back on him, mumbled a soft apology before walking away from him._

_He knew that the sound he was hearing at that moment was his heart shattering to pieces, and the coldness trickling down his face was far worst that the snowy atmosphere outside his house. _

**::End Flashback::**

Inuyasha sighed loudly, stepping back from Kagome and turning on his heels to walk away once more.

She watched him, chastising herself about her goal being only to confess her true feelings to him, and nothing more. If he chose to keep the chain on his heart lock, never again to trust her with it, then so be it – she knew she couldn't blame him.

She was the one who willingly walked out the door when he hadn't asked her, so if he decided to close and lock that same door, and refuse to let her back in, then how could she blame him?

The fault lied entirely in her hands. Not his.

"Inuyasha!"

Waiting for him to turn around, she smiled brightly at him as her tears rushed forward for release.

"It's okay." She nodded once. "You're decision was expected and I can't blame you."

He turned back around after a few seconds of her silence, knowing that if he watched her cry any longer, his resolve would melt.

"I love you!" She screamed her confession, her eyes screwed closed. "I've _always_ love you and I don't plan on stopping!"

Inuyasha kept walking.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome shrugged. "Even though I wish we could be together," She started, compelling a smile upon her lips. "I'm still happy that I got to tell him how I truly felt."

Sango's gaze held her friend captive, knowing full well that she was putting on a front. But still, Sango was proud with her friend. She never thought that Kagome had the guts to throw aside her pride and admit her wrong while in the same breath expressing her true feelings for once. Sango remembered how much Kagome would rush back to her, retelling the events of her time that was shared with Inuyasha. Sango was sure that she could quote Inuyasha exactly! The only thing that irked Sango was how Kagome would feel the need to not express her feelings to Inuyasha yet go on and on about it with Sango herself, as if Inuyasha would be aware of it through some type of telepathic techniques.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll have to force myself to be." She flippantly replied just as the doorbell rang downstairs. "I can't always have it my way, and it was my own actions that caused me to be the way I am."

"So, what are your plans?"

"Dunno," She shrugged. "I'll be right back." She rushed downstairs when the ringing of the bell continued annoyingly.

"Bring me back a snack!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

This was insane; it was perhaps beyond insane and Inuyasha knew that for a fact.

Here he was, impatiently ringing the doorbell of the same female who disappointed him in the worst way possible. He was still being haunted by the last time he saw her, shocked into stupor at being rejected when nothing in their relationship gave him a sign!

After hearing her earlier today, he couldn't fathom why she ever felt that way. Not once had he looked at another woman the way he look at her, nor did he ever spoke or treated a woman the same way he treated her. To him, Kagome was far beyond reach – no one could ever compare to her. Although it took him a later time to notice, he was glad that she had eyes only for him.

"I'm truly insane," He chuckled ironically as he slammed against the doorbell in aggravation.

Insanity seemed to be the norm for Inuyasha. But he would choose that any day over his isolated life. Yea, his band was now famous, and his friends partied like there's no tomorrow – _every night_, but Inuyasha was the exception. He couldn't fully enjoy his fame knowing that the one person he wanted to share it with, the one person he wanted to cheer him on excessively had rejected his proposal and refused to let him care for her the way his heart plead for him to do.

But Inuyasha couldn't deny the love he still held for this woman anymore. He knew that they would have to work on their relationship, and he'd have to consider her independence as well, but he refused to let her slip out of his grasp. The fact that she came to apologize, the way she looked at him and held him…

The way she kissed him.

Even if she hadn't said anything, her actions alone was enough indication to convey her true desires – and he'd be damned if he'd repeat what she did to him last year.

"Tell me again," He breathed just as the door opened with Kagome donning an annoyed pout. "…Tell me what you told me,"

Kagome's mouth fell open into a small 'o' as she felt her heartbeat increasing.

Gripping the door frame tightly, Inuyasha released a slight growl before ending the distance between them and cupping her face. "I never once heard you say those words… I need to know if they were real,"

"They were," She gripped his hand tightly her eyes shining with happiness. "They _are_,"

"Then," He smiled softly, "Say them to me once more,"

Kagome shook her head in the negative.

"I'll repeat it daily as long as I live…Given the chance."

Searching his eyes with hopeful windows, Kagome pressed her face in Inuyasha's palm before she felt his lips against her ears.

"You can start now."

Biting her lower lip, Kagome moved her hands around his waist, going on tiptoe to touch his lips ghostly.

"I love you," She breathed, drugging him with her confession. "I'll _always _love you Yashie,"

His lips crashed down on hers in a blissful reunion, sealing her confession and their future together.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" She mumbled against his lips, allowing him to press her form against the now closed door while he rain sweet kissing along her neckline.

He chuckled whole-heartedly, the same musical voice she grew up hearing and loving. "What do you think idiot?" He laughed loudly again, while he buried his nose in the crook of her neck to inhale her sweetness. "You have a lot of making up to do."

"A year's worth," She breathed softly, closing her eyes as tears rolled down freely with complete joy for the first time in a year.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Yashie," She turned her head to press her lips below his ear. "You can hold me to _anything._"

"I'll definitely hold you to _that_." He mumbled huskily.

She sniffled with a giggle.

Why had she ever thought that coming back to December would be painfully unbearable?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Oh btw, this is in reference to Taylor Swift's song "Back To December". Hope you guys enjoyed it, and review! =D


End file.
